comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury (Earth-69)
Nick Fury is the former head of SHIELD as well as a villain in the Earth-69 universe. History Fury was a black ops in the army for nearly 20 years before being nominated as head of SHIELD. And through bribery and assassination's he secured the position. His number one priority to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. Having his top scientist overlook the project he launched operation Rebirth II. Eventually they were able to recreate the serum and Fury tested it on 4 criminals. When the experiment proved to be a success the 4 became his personal special Ops team the Wrecking Crew. However when they became harder and harder to control Fury stranded them in Africa and sent a assassin to kill them. seeing the error of his mistake Fury began to use Nanites which he saw as a way to make superior super soldiers. Fury then enlisted 2 members of the Army Don Blake and Lawrence Olsen to be test subjects. The Experiment was a success so Fury created his own genetically enhanced creation named Malekeith to do his last request if he should he meet an early demise. Fury then began work on The Cosmic Cube. A revolutionary device Fury hoped to use to turn the tide of the war and make America the ruling country of the world. However Olsen (now calling himself Loki) defected and stole the cube and used it cause super mass genocide killing many even SHIELD agents. However Blake (Now calling himself Thor) defeated Olsen. But the world blamed him and he was forced into hiding. He was absent for almost years he was even absent during Hela's rebellion Return Before fleeing SHIELD and going into hiding Fury stole some nanites he and sought to use them as his instrument to destroy Blake. Whom he blamed for ruining his life. He then hired 2 mercenaries and infused them with the nanites to capture Blake. One captured Fury tried to extract his nanites but Blake broke free and Fury was forced escape. Afterwards Fury used the cripple machine in the Mercenaries nanites to kill them. Then took their nanites and used them to turn him into bloodaxe. Months later he came out of hiding to kill Blake. With his new power he was able to match Blake. But the Nanites were experimental and could handle the strain and he lost his power and was nearly beaten to death by Blake. As he died Fury broadcasted his defeat to Malekith so he could enact his master's revenge. Powers Abilities Super Strength: Thanks to the nanites he has strength far beyond the average human. Super Stamina: His nanites give him limitless stamina. He produces no fatigue toxins Immunity: His nanites will kill any type of virus or disease Super Durability: His ehanced biology gives him greater durability. Energy Projection: Thanks to his nanites he can manipulate energy Super Speed: Body can move faster then Humanly possibe. Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Villains Category:Single Characters Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Deceased Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Force Field Generation Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Earth-69 Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Murderers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Soldiers Category:Versions of Nick Fury